re-siliencia
by Silly Kitten
Summary: La capacidad de soportar o sobreponerse a perturbaciones. (Two-shot) {Para Cassie McCormick}


**Disclairmer:** Le pertenece(mos) a **Ishida Sui.**

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto libre de predicciones del foro "Anteiku: Una cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul."  
Responde a la pregunta: "¿Cómo han cambiado Touka, Nishiki y Yomo?"  
Esto es un regalo para Cassie-didí (pero ya sé que está muy feo y mereces mas)-

 **Advertencia:** Lo escribí yo y a mitad me bloqueé, so no esperen mucho :/ Incluso no sé si contesta a la pregunta.  
 **Spoilers capítulo 143**. **Two-shot** (((si me dejan))).

* * *

 **:re** silencia

Yomo Renji pisa los escombros como quien se aburre de la ruta que solía frecuentar. Puesto que tiene la mirada de ónix cristalizada y en el pecho una válvula de acero inoxidable. Que, si la brisa fresca de la mañana soleada, levanta el polvo de destrucción y se cuela en las fauces del pico de hoz, ya no lo erosionan (yanoyanoyano).

(Y)  
(pero)  
(sin embargo)

Touka raspa sus rodillas con los escombros filosos de Anteiku y se ensucia las manos con los restos de café, cenizas, memorias, un músculo estriado destazado y sangre de agua salada seca. Y le mira con las orbes de cielo atiborradas en nubes con pronóstico de ciclón. No lo dice en ninguna parte pero Yomo lee entre líneas de desvelos y ensueños de infierno « _culpa_ », como un regusto amargo-ácido que aparece y se imprime en la sustancia corpórea para la eternidad.

Yomo sabe además que Touka tiene el pecho vacío, y eso duele tan profundo y horrible que los pulmones se le aplastan haciéndola respirar pesado y rasposo.

Yomo no tiene brazos o palabras de consuelo, está hecho de granito afinado por las magmas volcánicas, erupcionadas hace milenios

(allá a lo lejos, donde una vez hubo un nido construido con ramitas secas de esperanzas y crianzas voraces, un hogar)

; así que le han arrancado el –hipotálamo– ventrículo izquierdo y tiene nada para mermar la tristeza del gorrión rapaz. Más hay algo semejante en el fin de sus manantiales, y su hebras de enredadera Pasionaria, y la estela aromática que huele intensamente después de la tormenta, algo que se clava (o le estacan) en ese ventrículo izquierdo –hipotálamo– no–tan–arrancado, y duele.

La ve asfixiarse y como un perverso _déjà vu_ de hace media existencia, golpea y arrastra la nota que olvidó en el memorándum. Es la ausencia de otra ave anidando sin permiso en su esternón, acicalando sus plumones sucios y adiestrándolo en el arte de la caza, lo que horada profundo en cicatrices no del todo suturadas.

Le tiende un futuro y mil disculpas mil consuelos _mil sololevantateycamina_ que suena monocromático, _sinanestesia_.

—Vamos.

Y ella pestañea como una mariposa sacudiéndose el agua–suciedad de las alas, mordiéndose los labios así atajando un deslave y remarcando en la atmósfera una promesa rota con indeleble invisible.

Ambos se alejan  
de todo lo que conocían  
de todo lo que les quedaba  
de todo lo que apreciaban  
de casa, nido de granos de esperanza  
de, ahora, la nada.

(No olvidan, no) se despiden.

.

Los cuervos nacen en soledad, con el color petróleo teñido en las navajas plumadas y la quilla de plomo indestructible, impenetrable, impoluta. Audaces, oportunistas, adaptables, sagaces. No temen andar en bandada y aturdirse un rato, como las demás aves, gustan de la compañía también.

Pero lo tienen tatuado en los huesos de calcio áspero, liviano, letal; los cuervos vuelven a sus respectivas soledades.

 _y discúlpame, pero el instinto (resguarda)recorta cualquiera de mis sentidos.  
_ _No entiendo cuando lloras por quedarte sola,  
_ _no entiendo porqué te aferras a esas cuerdas finitas, si después te asfixian.  
_ _Entonces ¿por qué, por qué, por qué, te aterras de lo único que siempre queda?_

.

Y

Pasa un día, tras otro, tras otro, y los números comienzan a desdibujarse entre los números siete y ciento tres.

Y

Los conejos son criaturas extrañas, de carne y corazón tierno, que cuando se los domestica pueden correr hacia las manos del cazador. Si es que entonces reciben atención.

Y

(es que la soledad devora conejos)

 _si te vas, si quieres partir lejos de acá.  
_ _(Si me arrancarás un cachito. Otro pedacito arrebatado más)  
_ _Entonces teofrezcoteobligoteexijo lleves mi vida contigo,  
_ _pues esta soledad tansolatanfría me intoxica, me consume sin prisas._

.

(Las serpientes no.)

Las serpientes adoran la soledad, están moldeadas a su imagen y semejanza.  
Que son viles devoradoras, de pieles preciosas y frías y sedosas y con escamas ríspidas que se confunden en la maleza–ciudad– y un apetito voraz sin piedad

 _porque no tengo corazón,  
_ _y ellos lo confirmaron (ellos me lo extirparon).  
_ _Así que (porfavor,porfavor) acércate (aléjate) de mi, corazón.  
_ _Que esta soledad,concolmillosautodestructivos, (me) va a tragar-te._

.

Nishio Nishiki cambia de piel, cuando la vieja se vuelve putrefacta, o queda ambigua ante las nuevas circunstancias, o se hastía de ella simplemente; debido a que es su estilo de vida (y la única forma de la que sabe sobrevivir).

Por eso cuando el ciempiés devoró todo eso que conocía como zona de ca(s)za y el búho arrasó con cualquier guarida que quedaba, Nishio decidió desecharla sin cavilaciones, sin reproches, con la ardiente quemadura de esa mujer (y sus ojos rotos como sus besos, y su corazón hambriento por un lo siento que jamás jamás volverá.  
Porque:  
—Oh mi amada, solo has sido el más bello pasatiempo. La mejor de las mentiras peor contadas: un sueño, una esperanza y mi luz al final del túnel que cuando la atrapo, se apaga. Lo más ácido, lo más dulce, la más dulce condena de un carroñero condenado como yo.  
Pero es el final,  
y yo ya–no–te quiero más.)

Nishio deja todo atrás y comienza de nuevo, sin ataduras, ni remordimientos, ni recuerdos, solo tiene vida y es todo lo que necesita (todo lo que necesita. Nadamásnadamás). Y los poemas teñidos en carmín palpitan escociendo: _vivevivevivesolovive._

(– _Estúpida hermana cállate, has sido tú la primera en irte.)_

Y aún así todos los caminos en los que se pierde lo siguen llevando a… ese maldito cementerio de falsas esperanzas, el lugar donde plantó y podó asquerosas raíces, donde creyó en cuentos y se olvidó de que eran tragedias, y sus patéticos restos con hedor a muerte, granos y páginas de un libro jamás leído descompuestos.

No queda nada, solo un vacio.

Una oportunidad más de vivir  
( _¿vivir para qué?  
¿con qué propósito?  
Dime, si ya estamos condenados._

 _Y dime ¿cómo vivir de nuevo, si solo tengo vacios?  
Enseñame esa técnica otra vez, la olvidé _– _laculpaaella  
, a esa luz como efímera y fugaz estrella.)_

Nishio Nishiki tiene las orbes irradiadas en odios abismales y el pecho vacío.

– ¡¿N-Nishiki?!

Pero está vivo. 

* * *

**N/A:** Yo, sí, me re morí y culpo a mi vida.

Y uggghh, espero que no se note tanto el YomoxTouka porque se supone que era un Nishiouka pero todo me male sal y soy un neko sad rare pepe, si.

La _resilencia,_ generalizando todos los umm… ¿tipos?, es la capacidad de soportar o sobreponerse a perturbaciones.

 _That's all._

 _Miu!_


End file.
